Don't You Wanna Stay
by untapdtreasure
Summary: Bobby Goren was a liar. He knew it. And now she was about to learn the truth, but did she feel the same?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Don't You Wanna Stay?  
>Author: untapdtreasure<br>Rating: T (just to be sure)  
>Pairing: Goren &amp; Eames<br>Spoilers: Trophy Wine  
>Summary: Bobby Goren was a liar. He knew it. And now she was about to learn the truth, but did she feel the same?<br>A/N: It took me three days to work up the courage to watch Trophy Wine. When I finally did, I saw the potential to read into Goren's answer to the question I wish was unasked: Did he indeed love his partner in a romantic way? so that it could be taken either which way you wanted to go with it. I chose to go to the romantic side and this is the product.  
>AN #2: Thanks, Vicky for the beta. This fanfic has 5 chapters and it's complete and beta'd. You won't have to wait long for updates.

Chapter 1

Bobby sat alone in the back of the bar. It was crowded and loud. He went unnoticed for a long time until someone that knew him from his academy days sat down across from him.

"Hello, stranger. Long time no see." Madison, the dark haired, long-legged woman spoke just above the noise. "What you doing, hiding out?"

"Just came in for a drink," he said, avoiding her eyes.

Madison was a nice woman that he had sex with a few times before their class graduated. Then they had met up again about six years ago. They'd dated, but it had ended badly when his mother's health started to go downhill. He hadn't seen her but once or twice since then.

She glanced at his left hand. "Still not hitched, huh?" It wasn't a big surprise to her because he had never been the settling kind. He kept everyone at arm's length, but he was good in bed. Truth was that was the only reason she had sat down tonight.

"The job keeps me pretty busy." Why was she still here? Couldn't she tell he was in no mood for this? He sighed softly before downing the rest of his Scotch. He signaled to the waitress for another.

"I know exactly what you mean." She had finally made it to detective. "Homicide," she said by way of explanation. "What do you say we get out of here?" The itch between her thighs was almost unbearable. She knew he could take care of it. He was more than adequate to handle the situation.

He met her eyes then. "Not tonight." Not ever again. That very afternoon he had been faced with the real truth of his situation. Not only was he lonely, but he was in love with this partner. No matter how many ways he 'explained' that he didn't love her. It was a lie. He did. And there damn well was nothing sisterly about it.

She pouted, a ploy that had worked in the past. "Come on, Bobby. You look like you need to unwind. Just some good old fun with an old friend. For old time's sake."

He narrowed his eyes and shook the ice in his empty glass. "I was just about to head out of here anyway. I have some place to be." Another lie, but he wanted her to get lost.

The waitress sat down another tumbler full of the amber liquid and disappeared with the empty glass.

He grabbed the tumbler and sipped at it. The liquid burned his throat. He pushed it away and dropped several fives on the table top to cover his tab and the tip. He stood. "It was nice seeing you, Madison."

She touched his arm and said quietly, "If you change your mind, here's my address and cell." She slipped a piece of paper into his jeans pocket.

He nodded and stepped away from her. He pulled the paper from his pocket, crumpled it up, and threw it in the trashcan before stepping out into the cool air. Pulling his cellphone from his pocket, he opened a new text. He typed: _You busy? Can I stop by for a minute? I need to talk to you_. He found her number and hit send.

He purposely chose a bar near her apartment. Fortified with liquid courage, he started to walk in the direction of her building. He kept checking his phone until he was right outside her place. He looked up, seeing her apartment was dark. He shoved his phone into his pocket and started to turn away. Discouraged, he figured he'd just find a quiet place and get drunk. Someone would put him in a cab and point him home. They always did.

Alex was several paces away from her apartment building when she spotted the familiar form of her partner. "Bobby?" she called, forgetting she had her headphones in listening to some music while she ran that evening. Pulling them from her ears, she slowed down to a fast walk and finally she was standing in front of him. She was barely breathing hard.

He looked down at her. "I, uh, if you're busy, I can just come back another time." He rubbed the back of his neck and bounced on the balls of his feet.

She shook her head. "If you got time for me to catch a quick shower, come on up." She could see he had something on his mind and from the sound of his voice, he had had more than a few drinks. "I'll make some coffee while you wait."

He searched her eyes and finally consented with a nod. Following her to the door, he quickly moved around her to open it. He stepped in after her.

The cool air of the lobby hit her flushed face as she glanced behind her at him. Something was definitely eating at him. She hoped after he had a cup of coffee, that he would talk to her.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Half an hour later, she stood in her kitchen in clean jeans, a tank top and bare feet. She poured herself a cup of coffee, adding her usual amount of sugar. "So where were you coming from tonight? I didn't see your car outside."

"Monty's Pub," he had his elbows on his knees and chin in his palm as he watched her. "I sent you a text before coming over. I forgot you that run around that time."

She smiled at him as she walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. "The only time I get any peace from that thing is when I leave it here."

He nodded slowly, watching her. "Alex, why didn't you remarry?"

Alex, completely taken off guard, nearly choked on her coffee. "What?" She grabbed a napkin off the table and patted her mouth dry.

He looked away then back again. "Why didn't you find someone else and settle down after Joe... I mean, you date..."

"Bobby, why are you bringing this up now? Besides you know what this job is like. There's no time for anything serious." She looked away. That was entirely untrue. She had devoted herself to her job, but more importantly she had devoted herself to him. Even if he would never see it that way.

He nodded. "Oh, I know, but you deserve something nice to come home to. You could have had kids..."

She scoffed, "Kids, yeah right, Bobby. If you're thinking about what my Dad said, you don't have to worry. I've been hearing that mess for years. It doesn't bother me." Not anymore, anyway.

"You could have had kids" he goaded. She would have made an amazing mother. He had seen her with her nephew on several occasions. She was so good with him. A natural even.

She met his eyes then and held his gaze. "It would have been unfair. I love my job, and if circumstances were different…then maybe, but it didn't happen. And anyway, I really don't think that was a life I could have settled for. I thought you understood that." She stood up, completely uncomfortable with the way this conversation was going. "Is this why you came over? To talk about me and my childlessness?"

He watched her. "No, uh, no, it's not. Eames, I..."

She turned to him then and insisted, "Alex, please...Bobby, we talked about this before. I don't mind it at work..."

He put his hands up. "I know. I know. I'm sorry." He stood up, completely flustered by this point. This was not how he imagined this conversation going. He moved around her kitchen like a prowling lion.

She put her hand on his arm as he made his third trip passed her. "Sit down. You're making me dizzy."

He nearly jumped out of his skin as she touched him. She did it more often than he did, but every time sent him into a tailspin. He wanted to run. He wanted out of there. "Look, I should just go..."

She raised her eyebrows and shook her head. "No. You sit down. We're not done talking. We're going to have this out here and now." She was tired of him running every time he got a little uncomfortable.

He looked at her, stunned by her insistence that he stay. "Alex..."

"Sit." She moved to the table and sat down. She pointed at his chair, expecting him to do the same.

Too stunned to do anything other than as he was told, he all but sulked as he walked to his seat. She pushed it out a little further with her foot as he just stood there. He finally gave up and sat down, crossing his arms over his chest. "What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me why you're here."

"I just wanted to talk..."

"Yeah. But what brought all this on, Bobby. You've never been so insistent on me remarrying or kids..." She studied him carefully.

"It's nothing..." he said, avoiding her eyes at all cost.

"It's something or it wouldn't be eating at you." She mimicked him. "We can sit here all night. I don't care." They were off duty the next day. When she went to bed was not an issue. She could always sleep in.

He started to stand up again, feeling the need to just move. If he moved around, he could breathe easier. He watched her eyes narrow. He stayed put. "Alex..." Truth was, the coffee had sobered him, and he wasn't sure he could do this now. "Really. I was just thinking..."

"Didn't you have your session this afternoon?" Seeing his eyes lock on hers, she knew she had finally hit on the issue at hand. "Is that what you talked about today? Me?"

He ran his hand down his face after taking a deep breath. "You came up, yes."

"What about me?" She leaned forward, picking up her coffee mug. She took a sip, trying to keep the tone casual and relaxed as possible.

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bobby couldn't sit down anymore. "You don't really want to do this, do you?" His voice was sharper than he had anticipated. He knew she was about ready to kick his ass. He was the one that came to her place wanting to talk to her, and now he was acting as if she was trying to force something out of him.

She stood up with him. "Bobby, I don't even know what this is. So you talked about me in your session. Was it that horrible?"

"I lied," he blurted, unable to take it any longer. After all, he had himself said that everyone lies. He shook his head and stepped away from her. "There, are you happy? I lied."

Her eyes widened. "You didn't talk about me?" When he shook his head, she snorted, "Make up your damn mind already. Either you talked about me or you didn't, but tell me..."

He shook his head and carried his coffee mug to the sink. He dumped it. "Thanks for the coffee, but I really need to be going." She didn't need this in her life. Not from him. He stepped around her and headed for the only escape; her door.

She was too stunned to argue with him this time. Her eyes followed him from the room. What the hell had just happened? Her feet finally began to move as she heard the door open and close behind him. She rushed from the apartment and caught him by the arm. "You're not getting off that easy."

He pushed her back flush against the wall as his lips pressed against hers. The air between them was thick with heat. When he pulled back he said, "I lied when I said I didn't think about you that way. I do. Every single day, I do..." Pulling away from her, he didn't run. He watched her.

She brought her hand to her mouth. She couldn't stop her hand from shaking. She had thought about this moment for so long. She had even planned what she would say, what she would do, but now that it was here, she was speechless.

"I'm sorry..." he began. He shouldn't have come here. He closed his eyes. "I...should...go."

"Don't you wanna stay?" she watched him. Her eyes were soft. She held her hand out to him, palm up. "We...can talk." Her knees all but knocked together as she stepped to him and drew his mouth down to hers again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He stopped her just before their lips met. "I don't want to be lonely anymore, Alex," he breathed. "When I'm with you..."

She followed through with the kiss. It was closed-mouthed and lingered for just a moment. "The loneliness isn't quite so bad." She knew that loneliness.

His hands moved down her sides to her hips, where they rested quietly. He leaned his forehead against hers. "We...we can just talk?" He knew that whatever was happening here, they couldn't rush this. Not that they had. It had taken them almost twelve years to get here.

She nodded. "Just talk. I promise." Her hands were against his cheeks now. "Come inside..." She stepped away then, out of his reach and extended her hand again.

This time he grabbed it and held onto it like a lifeline. He let her lead him inside, and to the couch. She sat down, facing him and pulled her knees up to her chin and watched him.

Then they talked. They talked about everything long into the night until her head rested on his shoulder and she dozed off. Not wanting to disturb her, he leaned his head against hers and for the first time in a long time, he slept through the night.

She woke before him, shivering slightly in the morning chill. She reached for the blanket on that lay over the arm of the couch and pulled it to her. She gently unfolded it and covered them both. She lifted his arm and snuggled against his chest.

When he shifted, he pulled her tighter to him and shifted their position to lying down. He rubbed her back gently. "Let's not get up yet..." he whispered.

Her hand moved up his chest and rested just against where his heart lay under his ribs. "Okay..." she whispered. She would be content to lie there all day. She lifted her head and saw him looking down at her. "Hey..."

"Hey..." he gave her a sleepy half-smile. "You comfortable?" When she nodded, he rubbed the patch of her back where her shirt had ridden up. He kissed her, sending a shiver down her spine.

The kiss lingered and intensified. Her hand cupped his stubbled cheek as she parted her lips. Savoring the sensations, her eyes drifted closed again.

When the kiss finally ended, he whispered, "I could get used to this..."

Meeting his eyes, she whispered, "Me too..." She laid her head on back on his chest as she gently caressed him saying, "The bed would be...more comfortable."

He kissed the top of her head. "I like how close you are here. So...don't you wanna stay?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They found themselves talking throughout most of the morning. He only hesitated when it came to things dealing with his childhood, and she whispered, "Only when you're ready, Bobby. You know I'd never...rush you."

He met her eyes. "You know, Alex...you're the only one. Everyone else wants to pry and," he paused for a long time, searching for the right words. "…fix me..." he finished in a whisper.

"You're not some toy that needs to be mended, Bobby. You've been through a lot. I'm not sure I'll ever completely understand it all, but I want...to try." She held her palm to his cheek. "But on your time table, not mine."

"Thank you," he breathed as he pulled her closer, pressing his lips to her smooth palm. He kissed slowly up her wrist and arm. He kept his eyes on hers as he traveled higher. He was at the bend of her arm when he heard her intake of breath. He whispered, "Maybe we've done enough talking?"

She nodded in agreement. Their lips met then and parted. Her eyes closed as a moan slipped out of her throat. Her hand was in his hair, threading her fingers into his hair and tugging slightly.

When he pulled away, she was shaking. Please don't let him be changing his mind...

"How about the bed?" he breathed as he stood, taking her hands in his and pulling her to her feet. She led him down the hall, but when she reached her bedroom she turned to kiss him once more. Their height difference barely seemed to matter anymore.

He drank her in as little by little she revealed herself to him. Her skin was soft. His large hands were eager, but gentle. He didn't want to startle her with his need to touch her and get to know her. After all, they had time for him to memorize every freckle and scar.

He was just about to kiss her again when his fingertips brushed a scar against her hip. "What's this?"

Breathless, it took her a long moment to focus in on his words and where his fingertips were. "Oh...that..." She closed her eyes. "Knife...by a John that refused to go quietly. Ten stitches..." Her mouth was on his again, sucking at his lower lip.

He watched her pull away and move onto the bed. She parted her legs just a little, giving him a peak. "Bobby..."

He finished undressing and covered her body with his own. His mouth was on hers and before he knew it, he was inside her. He held his breath as she tightened around him, adjusting to him. It had been far too long. He knew the minute he was inside her that he wouldn't last. He whispered, "I'm sorry..."

She rolled her hips and kissed him. "Shhh..." She knew that he was apologizing because he wasn't going to last, but she knew the minute that he started touching her that her first rush would be hard and fast and real.

He took her then, body and soul. After their mingled cries of pleasure died out and their breath returned to normal, they laid tangled in each other's arms. As she gently stroked his back, her radio clicked on, music intended to wake her for the coming day, serenaded the dozing lovers. After the last notes of the song played, Alex reached over to turn off the radio. Curling back into Bobby's side, she whispered, "I wanna make love last."

A/N: Thank you for taking this ride with me. I've really enjoyed this piece. I hope that you did, too.


End file.
